Married To A Death Eater
by Portia Malfoy
Summary: Post GoFDraco meets Ana Agent Celeste who is using him to get information for the Ministry. But love was never apart of the agenda for Celeste. Some sexual content. No OotPHBP spoilers. 17 Read Only Please.
1. Default Chapter

**Married To A Death Eater**

This is the personal diary and memories of Celeste DeVour. Alias name Liz Carigan. Age of 15; 5th year under cover at Hogwarts…begin mission in the summer…July 1st.

For the last 300 days I've been married into the Malfoy Family. Sent in undercover to expose the dark secrets that lie within the Family Heir. My mission; find the filth; bring it to headquarters and move on. But it got tricky. They say never let your feelings get in the way. But what do you do when they find their way there; deep in my mind, my heart, my system? I was so deep that even death couldn't break it.

**Mission Folder:**  
Good day Miss DeVour. Your mission is set in Sliven, Bulgaria and London, England. The address given to you on the plane will lead you to your destination for night one. We have given you all the funding for this mission. Clothes, Transportation, Power, and most of all the Money. Your partner David Stein will be with you all the time through the Radio Set put in the earrings you will wear.

**Mission for night one:**  
The O Riley's are holding a party. You are to accompany David, under the Alias of Liz and David, being your father in this step, Dimitri. Please follow the instructions when you get to your Headquarters situated in Sliven, Bulgaria. You will then have the ability, with help from the UK Ministry to transfer back and forth from both cities by Apparation.

**Landing in London**

The landing was smooth, but still unexpected. They don't figure to say if we are landing or not.

I am now on my way to the meeting point at the Hilton is Sliven Bulgaria where I must pick up my essentials.

"Miss Devour I presume?" A man said to me as I stepped off the train.

"Yes." I said. "Are you my ride to Ely?" I said smiling.

"Yes Miss Devour. The Ministry is waiting for you." He bowed at me like I was some Goddess; then again I noticed his accent, his charm and knew he was part of the religion outside Milacron…a small village outside of the Amazon that I had worked on two years ago with my fellow partner Leon Cairns.

"Good. I need to get there as soon as possible."

I stepped into the small Mercedes and we sped off. The next thing I knew we were in Ely. I paid the man, though he refused and stepped into the small alley that led to the Ministry Check IN. I walked in, unknowing of my surroundings like usual, when I saw the man I had to see; Bailey Carver, Head of the Spy Department of International travels.

"Miss DeVour. Pleasure to meet you. I've read your work, and its marvelous." He said as we walked quickly to the Department of Justice.

"Thank You Mr. Carver, but I need to get to Sliven Bulgaria in two hours and still have time to brief with my new partner about the plans tonight." I said giving him the look I gave every worried, excited, fan of mine.  
"Yes. Of course. We have everything you need. We are sending in three of our best with you. Our make up artist; Cathy, for everything to cover identities; wigs, eyes, everything. And our little gadget maker; Marshall. He will give you everything you need and our easy bugging man, Chester Malkin. They will help you and your partner get through this mission alive; not that you need any help eh Miss DeVour?" He said excitedly opening the door to the small Sneak Apparation Room set up for the Secret Aparationers.

"Thank you Mr. Carver. I'll hope to see your workers in, how about in one hour." I said walking onto the platform as the doors shut and I apparated myself to the small Headquarters in Sliven.

**Headquarters in Sliven, Bulgaria**

I sat, briefing with my partner David, when the three arrived. I of course grabbed the dress I was wearing for the Party tonight, put it on and we started right away. Hair was of course the big thing. They needed to get it situated that it wouldn't get in the way if anything went wrong, and the jewelry I wore had to be bugged with everything that could protect me.

"This here is a bugging ring…see I even made it look like a bug, see it's a ladybug." He pointed at is excitedly. I smiled of course at the fun of being the brains of it all. It was almost adorable, though he was about ten years older than me.

"How do you work it?" I asked only being polite. But what can I say; this man by the name of Marshall had spunk for his job.

"You just put it on and whenever you want to release a bug, you push the matching bracelet here," he pointed to a small red ruby, " and push it down and it will release and plant the bug firmly to it. You'd most likely want to put it on the arm of a couch or the back of someone's suit to catch voice signals on our recording system. But this is the most important thing, the necklace. It has the explosives." He said taking it out of a velvet box carefully.

"What?" I said a bit afraid of carrying C4 around my neck the whole night.

"Don't worry. It'll only go off if you want it to. That's the only way it will go off." He put the necklace around my neck and rested it properly on me. "Now you are beautiful, bugged, and ready to blow things up all in one set." He folded his arms and smiled in happiness.

"Thanks Marshall." I said smiling at the sparkling jewels around my neck, wrist and finger. " And David here?" I asked.

"He gets the Platinum cuff holders with the poison in them and the bug ring, which I might add a history." We stared at him confused. " You're supposed to ask what the History is…anyway, it is supposed to be the last heirloom from your wife and your mother." He clapped his hands. "Now I am Finis!" He sat down and let Chester walk to us. He store down at me and then up at David.

"Hopefully those bugging devices will work. I mean, they are nice, but are they dependable?" He said looking at Marshall.

"Of course they are. I made them carefully." Marshall said a bit nervous.

"Well, we don't want our dear Miss DeVour's head blowing up." He said starting to sound like a bully.

"I'll be fine Mr. Malkin. I think that Marshall here has developed something very nice." I said smiling at Marshall. He smiled in relief. "Is there anything else you might want to say?" I said a bit cockishly since the power I have is so high above them.

" No Miss. That is all." Chester sat down a couple chairs away from us.

"My turn! Now, I was thinking we could darken your eyes to give you the more noticeable look. So you can get the Malfoy son to come to you automatically." She said kneeling down next to me and starting to apply it to my face.

"This isn't a date." David said.

"It's fine. Her idea is well worth the two minutes of less briefing." I said smiling at him. He almost reminded me of my last partner Leon. He died in action at the New Jersey Sting we had for illegal shipping of ancient artifacts. Some cult thinking they could take over the world with a rock painted blue.

"Miss DeVour? Miss DeVour?" David said tapping my shoulder.

"Huh, oh, I was thinking about something. Are we done?" I asked wiping my eye of a forming tear.

"Yes. We need to leave now. Remember your Alias Name. Liz Carigan." He held my hand as it sat up from the chair. "We will enter promptly at 8:00 sharp. That is when we are told to go. A Ministry Worker killed your mother, Tallulah in 1995. I am a new dealer for drug and prostitution. You address me as father and we'll be hooked up by these earpieces…this way we can talk to each other." He handed me a small pincher that I stuck in my ear and gasped at the pain when I connected it.

"Okay." I said still wincing at the pain.

**Arrival at the O Riley's House**

It was 7:59 and we both walked into the small hallway leading to the Ball Room three doors down. We began to talk quietly.

"We will meet at the check point in the park two blocks away after the party is over." We then walked into the Ball Room where many people stood chatting, I looked around and when I turned I saw David was gone. I then whispered to him through the earpiece.

"Disappearing acts aren't always part of a good plan." I said looking for any Malfoy.

"Yes, but I've spotted Mr. O' Riley. I'm going radio silent now, talk to you when I'm back on." The line went dead and I was alone in the crowded room looking everywhere. My shoulder was then grabbed and I was almost whirled around in a blur of black sash from my dress.

"Who are you?" The blonde haired boy said. His eyes staring me down, or so he thought. It was of course my duty to be assigned to him. He was my prey in this long mission.

"Carigan, Liz Carigan." I said holding my hand out. He took it and kissed it slowly, making my heart race with anticipation, but for what?

"May I interest you in a glass of wine? Champagne?" He said taking my hand softly and pulling me to a bar.

"Fifteen and a drinker. I'd thought I'd never find one like you." I said smiling mischievously.

"Do you not drink?" He asked pulling me close; so close I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Fix me some Vodka and Orange Juice and you'll be a Saint." I said almost surprising him.

"Screwdriver…nice and strong…much like yourself?" He said telling the bartender and turning to talk to me.

"Much. But every girl has a dark side." I said smiling as I grabbed the drink by his shoulder, barely touching him. He breathed in, but didn't release till I was far away.

"I hope so." He said taking his glass of Champagne. "What's your parents business with the O' Riley's?"

"My father. My mother is dead." I said trying my best to act sorrowful. He bought. I even tricked myself into believing it.

"Sorry. If you want we can go talk in a much quieter place?" He said taking me to a small parlor, probably one of many.

We sat down on a sofa in front of a fireplace. He sat close, but not to close.

"My father is a drug lord if you want to say." I said rolling my eyes like it was the lamest thing in the world.

"Lord Voldemort loves prostitutes. He loves the scent of women begging for money and drugs. Guess its part of the dark world we live in. I haven't become a Death Eater yet." I was surprised at him being so open with me. He hadn't even introduced himself yet, though I knew he was.

"Dark world, yes. But I want to learn about you." I said acting drunken and leaning towards him. "You haven't even told me your name."

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. But you would know. Every Drug Lord has his contacts. My dad will probably become one of them with your father. But you knew I was fifteen. How?" He said.

Caught!

"You look fifteen, so I guessed. Very accurate I guess." I said putting my hand on his arm. "So, tell me about you in general." He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards him. "I'm a fifth year at Hogwarts and adored by many girls." He said putting his hand down my side.

I felt uncomfortable, but my stomach felt like butterflies just sprung to life, while my head burst with thoughts. Then he kissed me. I went blank momentarily, but gathered myself in the invent I might of liked it. Never having a boyfriend, or even a friend was hard. Work got in the way all the time. Of course I had friends, but they weren't unrelated to work.

"Stop." I said pulling away.

"Is something bothering you?" He said dropping his glass, shattering on the stone floor.

"I, I wasn't expecting that." I said getting up.

"I thought you were drunk." He said towering above me.

"Well, yes and no. But it takes much to knock me out." I said walking to the door.

"Wait!" He said putting his hand over the door and making me back several inches from him. "I don't want to frighten you." He said coming towards me.

"I'm not frightened." I said staring him down a bit.

"I just wanted to talk. Just talk. That's all." He said going to the small bar at the other side of the room. "Anything to drink?" He asked pouring himself a Brandy.

"Any Wine?" I needed to drown out some feeling that boy lay into me.

"Yes. What kind? Red or White? They have Peach also." He said turning to look at me. My stomach turned at his gaze. He gave me a head rush, and I felt like I was nowhere near Earth.

"Peach please." I said sitting at the couch again.

"Here you go." He said handing me a almost full glass. "Sorry about kissing you. I wouldn't have taken advantage of you, it's just- I've been alone for a while. Only my mother to talk to and this Parkinson girl. You're the first interested to hear what I had to say and not, well, stare blankly and fall into me." Fall into him? "I really like talking to someone not all wrapped up into my every word." Oh.

"Never hurts to be asked what you think." I said taking a sip of the wine. It was strong, but not as strong as the Whisky I shot down in Iceland last month with the locals for information.

"I think you and I will become very good friends." He said brushing a strand of hair hanging lustfully on my face.

I smiled and drank the rest of my wine, and he walked me out to the Ball Room.

"Care to dance?" He asked taking me into his arms.

"I-I can't." I said afraid I'd blow my cover since I was almost drunk.

"Of course you can. I'll help you." He took me closely into his arms and held on to me as we danced slowly turning. I felt so secure…Damn.

**Check Point**

"Did you find anything out?" David asked.

"No. He wasn't up to talking about anything important then about him lonesome self. I think it was quite like myself." I said a bit out of character.

"No attaching." He said sternly.

"Oh I know." I said smiling remembering the dance we shared. "We should get back to Headquarters." I said spinning as he walked in front of me.

**My Bedroom**

I lay my dress in its carrying case and slipped it into the turning closet. I took the jewelry off and went and gave it to Marshall.

"How was it?" He asked putting it in a container.

"It was, great." I said smiling.

"I wanted to thank you about my necklace. I think that it was great. It looked great on you." He said smiling.

"How old are you?" I said interested.

"Huh?" He said looking up from his papers a bit worried.

"Just interested, that's all." I said smiling at him.

"Eighteen, nineteen next week." He said. I was surprised. He looked so much older than I would of ever thought.

"Would have never guessed." I said patting him on the back. "Goodnight Marshall. See you in the Morning." I said yawning.

I walked into my room and saw the small purse I had at the ball. I went over to it to get my make up out, and found a little note inside. It was from Draco!

_  
Dear Liz,  
I had fun tonight. I hope that you and I will see more of each other. I hope to hear from you.  
Thanks for a good time,  
Draco Malfoy_

"Oh my God." I said dropping the note. "God, I think I-"

"What?" David said walking in.

"Don't you know how to knock?" I said picking up the note and sticking it back into my purse.

"Yes, what happened tonight?" He asked stepping towards me.

"Nothing. I had a couple…drinks." I laughed uncomfortably, knowing what was coming my way, but was surprised.

"Did what you had to do, huh?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Huh- Eww- no! David!" I pushed him out of the door, while he laughed, and slammed it shut locking it and diving into my bed. "What a peeve!" I screamed into my pillow, slightly smiling. At least my partner was funny…sick, but funny.

I went to bed that night thinking about Draco, and that dance we shared. How he held me so close. How he talked to me. How he touched me. My face. My hands. My breath begged for him, but I had to stand my ground. I was a Spy for the US and UK Ministry. I couldn't disobey the rules…or could I?

©2002 Portia +

So…what do you think? I'd appreciate feedback.

Victoria


	2. Chapter Two

**Married to A Death Eater**

**Mission Folder:**  
Good day Miss DeVour. Your Mission is set in London, England. Your assignment for the day is to travel to London and have lunch with Mr. Draco Malfoy. Your driver will be with the Ministry, so if any trouble arrives that you cannot handle you will have back up. We have given you all the funding for this mission. Clothes, Transportation, Power, and most of all the Money.

**Mission for day four:**  
Lunch with Mr. Draco Malfoy will be held at the Ellen Percival Palace, a small café downstairs. You will meet in the back room. He has saved a private room for the two of you. Marshall will attach a wiretap to you, enabling us to hear what young Mr. Malfoy has to say. Be careful not to let anything slip, though I know it won't.

**Apparating to London Ministry**

When I arrived at the London Ministry, I was briefed with my Mission again with Carl Kelvin, Head of Department of Finance. He gave me the information I needed to get through the day. I was to stay at the Inn on the Upper Floors of the Ellen Percival Palace. I was given 200 pounds and a cell phone to call the payphone outside of the Pub three Blocks away when I arrived at my Room; The Starry Night.

Before I left, Marshall gave me the necklace that had a built in wiretap into the golden chain.  
"This is the most strongest of wiretap's I've ever worked with. I think it is the most undetectable out there, but besides that. All you have to do to turn it off…if you have to…take it off." He said placing it around my neck.  
"Thanks Marshall. Since I won't be here tomorrow, I got you an early Birthday gift." I handed him the gold wrapped gift. He took it smiling.  
"Thanks." He said opening it quickly. "Wow! I never got one of these." It was a set of tools. Every type.  
"Like it?" I asked, knowing he would.  
"Yes. My tools I have." He reached for the small case. "Are kind of worn down. Now I can make sharper gadgets for you, not that they ever weren't. I would never put you in danger." He said blushing a little.  
"Your welcome Marshall and I'll talk to you later okay. Bye." I kissed him on the cheek making him blush even more. I made his day.

**Ellen Percival Palace**

I walked into the café, noticing to big thugs hanging outside a back room. I approached them, making them a bit jumpy.  
"Who are you?" The one on the left said a bit tense.  
"It's alright boys. Don't crap your pants." I said walking past them. Draco sat looking at the paper and looked up at me.  
"Hi." He said smiling and walking over to me, kissing both cheeks.  
"Hey. Couldn't go three days without me could you?" I said teasingly.  
"Yes." He said taking my hand like he did once before and guiding me to the small table and sitting me down in a short velvet chair, laced with gold, and pushing the chair in.  
"I guess I missed your company. Father has been quite busy lately." I said still doing my best to keep the British accent up.  
"They always are." He said leaning forward. "But, lets not talk about the shitty things in our lives. How about you?" He said taking the tea on the table.  
"I'm also fifteen years old. I'm also going to Hogwarts." I said smiling.  
"Mmm…you were my friend first." He said laughing. "I guess a pretty girl like you wouldn't have a chance with me?" He said smiling so softly.  
"Oh don't give up hope. But less about me though. I want to know about you, your family. Come on tell me. What's it like living with a man who personally talks to Lord Voldemort everyday?" I asked placing my chin on my hand.  
"It's hell. He's gone always, and I'm starting to think that he thinks new recruits to join Voldemort are more of a son than I am, but he does spoil me." He said taking a small flask from his inner coat pocket and pouring the liquid into his tea.  
"You mean with gifts and all?" I asked.  
"Yes. New brooms to be on the Quidditch Team; new robes to rub in the Poor Peoples faces; you know, the usual empty hearted stuff." He said taking a gulp of the tea.  
"Do you have any dark things? I do, a nice big dungeon full of torture things, hanging from the walls." I said trying to bring him into darker issues.  
"Who doesn't? My father has books on it. He spends unhealthy amounts of time in the Dungeons pilling himself over the books. New things to tell at Dinner every night." Draco said lifting the Flask.  
"It's alright." I said.  
"But, lets skip these questions. How about us?" That's when I had the chance to pull the plug on my partners. Take the necklace off and be with him. Be with all of him, or try my best to remain at bay with Draco, but still be professional. But how could I? His lips so soft when he kisses; how gentle you are to him when you are safely in his arms. How much I wanted to be with him at that moment was unknown, but I couldn't. I had to be professional.  
"What about us?" I asked leaning back a bit.  
"You know. We kissed only three nights ago and I felt something. I know you felt it too." He said leaning forward.  
"I need to take this necklace off. It's starting to bug me." I said taking it off, blocking my partner's view of this moment.  
"You are the one I need most right now. Why won't you be with me?" He pleaded.  
"Because I was afraid it was fake. But now I know." I leaned forward and kissed him.  
It was passionate, fiery, and damn was it hot.  
We melted together. I felt his touch on my neck and I felt like my spine shattered to pieces. I loved this boy; no, man, and I had only known him for four days. But it felt like centuries. That's how long our kiss was till it got more fervent. His hand slid up my shirt and he began to rub my back as I kissed his neck, nipping and biting his ear. He tasted of Vodka and mint. The tea.  
"I love you Liz." He murmured as his hand slid up my side and to the side of my breast. Was he to be the dog he seemed like at first? No. "Do you care for my touch? My kisses?" He asked kissing me lovingly.  
"Of course. Do you for me?" I asked as I slid my hands up his side.  
"Yes. Your hands are so cold. Let me warm them for you." I expected something sick; but he grabbed them in his and kissed me adoringly and I too. He was so much different. My insides turned in unison to my heartbeat. He was so warm. He seemed so cold. Chilled to the bone, but it was like I melted him, but we both melted together.  
"I have a room. It'll be better up there." What was I saying? To give myself away? Not married? No. He wouldn't let me.  
"No. You are a prize my love. Please savor this time. Just kiss me." He said kissing me again. My heart beat with joy and I felt like screaming. The steam billowed out from my lips as I moaned into him. "Are you uncomfortable?" He asked turning me to his side, as I kept a grasp to his side. He conjured a fur pillow and stuck it under my head as we lay staring into each other's eyes. It felt like time has stopped and we were stuck in a moment of each other.  
"God, I never would of thought." I said running my fingers through his slick blonde hair.  
"Neither would've I. But now that it has, I don't think I want to leave you for a minute." He said pulling himself closer and wrapping his arms around me as I began to drift off to sleep in his arms.

**The Starry Night Bed**

I awoke to the sound of light breathing. Was it I? No. It was Draco. He slept at my side. Not under the covers with me, but near enough that it didn't look like we just had sex. But we didn't.  
"Oh shit." I whispered. I forgot to call the guy that I had gotten to my room. No wait! I didn't even know this was my room. Is it?  
"Liz." Draco murmured turning to look at me. "You sleep good?" He said rubbing my bare neck.  
"Mmm…yes. Am I in my room?" I asked hoping I wasn't.  
"Yes. I checked you in, while you slept with me. More of the truth, I sent the two duds outside the room to figure out what room and floor." He said moving closer to me.  
"How nice." Oh god that was my downfall with my partnership.  
"You sleep so peacefully. No bad dreams?" He said. "Ever?"  
"Nope. I can't dream, but maybe I will now." I said kissing him and then laying my head on his chest. I could feel his muscles through the light shirt he wore.  
"You are one of a kind Liz. One of a kind." He said. I could feel and hear his heart beating. His slow breathing made me melt inside. I knew I was with the one guy I'd spend the rest of my life with, unless work and death got in the way. Work!  
"I love you Draco, but I've got to make a phone call to my dad. He might actually be worried." I said rolling my eyes.  
I picked up my purse and took the small Virgin Mobile Cell and dialed the number of the man at the Pub.  
"Hello?" A mans voice said.  
"Hi daddy." I said since Draco was looking at me.  
"Are you at your room finally. I didn't know lunch went on for three hours…including pulling the plug on us. I couldn't even go in there because your room was guarded and it would've blown your cover." He started. "Not to mention how mad David is at you!"  
"Love you too dad, bye." I said.  
"Don't hang-"I pushed end and jumped back into the bed with Draco.  
"Fathers." I said rolling my eyes.  
"Yeah. Want anything to drink?" He asked covering me up and climbing over me.  
"Sure. You know what I like." I said laughing as I grabbed his shirt as he climbed over me pulling him into a kiss.  
"Wild thing aren't we?" He said tickling my sides. I laughed and he got off to go make us the drinks.  
"So, how long have I been up here?" I asked a bit scared that he'd lie.  
"About two in a half hours. I sleep like a log." He said chuckling. The truth.  
"Me too." I said pulling my hair out from my now messy bun. "Need help?" I called looking around the room. It looked so peaceful. A room that you could sleep ages in.  
"Nope." He came over with two glasses of peach wine in his hand. "Here." He handed me the less full one. Proved he wasn't up to get me drunk.  
"To us!" I said clinging the glasses together. We drank them quickly and began to cuddle again. He climbed under the covers with me this time and we began to go into fiery kisses once again. I did my best at taking his shirt of, revealing a nice build under. He didn't dare take my shirt off, but I did. I had my nice bra on today so it was fun to see his reaction to a lace angel bra. My skirt was tight, but not tight enough to keep it from riding up when he moved on top of me.  
"Mmm…you taste so good." He said kissing me and moving to my neck, to my shoulders, to my chest, then to my bellybutton. "Wonder what will happen if I-" He then blew raspberries on my belly button and I cried out in laughter. "That's what I thought." He said coming back to my lips and kissing me.  
"You're crazy Draco." I said as we parted for a brief second. I bit his lip softly as we began to kiss again. He was such a tender lover. I thought he was the one for me, but then his father walked in.  
"BOY!" Mr. Malfoy said pulling the sheets from the bed, revealing our naked chests. Of course I still had my bra on, but for a man of his age to see was almost embarrassing.  
"Father!" Draco said covering me. "What do you think you are doing?"  
"Saving you from this little slut!" He hissed.  
"You take that back." Draco said getting up and into his father's face.  
"How dare you boy." He slapped him across the face, making him fly to the ground. "And you girl." He hissed pointing to me. "Tell your father that he have better have those girls at the Riddle Mansion by midnight tonight." He said throwing the sheet back on her. "Come Draco." He said whirling on his heels out the door.  
"Draco." I said climbing to the bedside where he was knocked down.  
"Agh…Liz?" He said pulling himself up. His left eye was closed, and I could tell that it would become a black eye soon.  
"Draco." I got out bed and picked him up and laid him on the bed. "I-I…" I couldn't say what needed to be said. He looked at me with those eyes of love still flowing in him. He smiled at me, his lip bleeding.  
"I love you Liz, and my father didn't mean that. You aren't a slut. You're an angel." He said grabbing my face in his shaky hands and kissing me so tenderly and he hugged me, grabbed his shirt, blew me a kiss and left. "I love you." He called from the hall.  
"I love you too Draco…I love you too." I whispered sitting on the bed looking out into the hallway.

**Back to Headquarters**

I was too ashamed to walk through the door, but it didn't take long till Marshall came out and brought me in.  
"Celeste. Did you get anything?" He asked.  
"Yes. I did all I could. I had to take the necklace off. I had to." I said grabbing my purse, not crying, but afraid of what might be said.  
"Celeste, are you alright?" Chester said grabbing my bags and setting them down.  
"Of course. I took the necklace off because-" I started.  
"Why Celeste?" David said walking in.  
"Because it was getting to personal." I said hoping he wouldn't say what was going to be said.  
"No attaching Celeste. I told you this already. You kissed? I guess you did what needed to be done." He said. "Anything happen?" He said sitting near by.  
"Um…Mr. Malfoy wants "the girls" at the Riddle Mansion by Midnight. I am so lucky I came back here. We need to get the girls there I guess." I said not really taking in to consideration that he was just a play pimp.  
"Yes. We should find some merry little girls for them." David said a bit nastily.  
"You mean you are actually going to send girls in to have sex!" I screamed in shock.  
"No, I'm sending in some women into clean. Of course. If I don't do this it'll blow my cover…our cover!" He stood raising his voice to me? How dare he.  
"You will calm yourself David. If it wasn't for your promises you wouldn't be in this mess." I hissed.  
"Fine. I'll just go tell him no girls." He said walking out the door.  
"No wait!" I screamed. But he had apparated to wherever he was going.  
"He's a goner." Chester said walking to his room.  
"No." I said in regret of ever yelling at him, because I truly was to regret it. I didn't want to lose another partner to a stupid mission.

+ ©2002 Portia +

So…what do you think? I'd appreciate feedback.

Victoria...


	3. Chapter 3

**Married to A Death Eater**

**Mission Folder:**  
Good day Miss DeVour. Your Mission is set in London, England. You are to go to the Malfoy Mansion. A Mr. Draco Malfoy would like to speak to you. They have high security risk there since we believe that Lord Voldemort will be there. You will be on your own. Good Luck. You'll surely need it. You also have to find a certain book by the name of Killings By a Mr. William Balderdash. We have given you all the funding for this mission. Clothes, Transportation, Power, and most of all the Money.

**Mission for day eight: 1st Mission**  
Go to the Riddle Mansion. The map you will get from us by Marshall's Email that is a muggle use here at the Ministry. You will then talk to Draco about whatever he wants. We believe that David is being held in the Dungeons there. Try to find your way into the Dungeons undetected and rescue David. Good Luck.

**The Riddle House**

As we approached the house it seemed almost eerie that I was to set foot into the one man that can destroy us all house. I felt the butterflies die when I approached the door, hoping that Draco would be near.

"Miss Liz Carigan I may presume?" A Mr. Lucius Malfoy said stepping towards me.

"Yes. I guess my father didn't pull through since he has been missing I said pretending not to care.

"Yes, he didn't exactly fall into my Lord's plans, but he is quite a charmer." He said smiling maliciously. "Why are you here girl?" He asked as I walked down the hall with him.  
"To see your son." I said not even glancing at what I was passing. How was I to get out of here if I didn't know the way?

"Draco? He's busy right now." He sneered. "But you can wait here, in the parlor." He opened a door to a dark room that looked over a dark forest. "Alone." He slammed the door on my back and I jumped. I became frightened. So scared I'd pissed in my pants, but I stood my ground and walked gracefully over to the bar.

"Might as well fix myself a drink." I picked up the wine glass and poured the red wine in it. One taste and then I became ill. I was either drunk from the glass of Brandy I had on my way here, or it was the grossest wine I'd ever had before.

I waited probably an hour in a half after barfing in the bathroom that was to the side of the fireplace. I sat by the window, staring outside, then I noticed the grave yard. It was, almost broken looking. Like a war had taken place, then again that Harry Potter only fought there a month before. Didn't take Voldemort long to rise.

"Liz." I heard Draco's voice. I instantly felt that every bad feeling, thought, and crappy wine had disappeared when he grabbed me into his arms.

"Draco, I've been here for about two hours." I said, then looked into his eyes. I melted instantly.

"Shh…it's alright." He kissed my forehead and brought me into a loving hug. "Did my father lock you in here?" He asked, I could hear the drawling tone in his voice. Guess he wasn't too happy that had happened.

"Yes, but I felt a tad bit safer that way. Hate to have a bunch of weird people filing in." I said laughing as he took me over to the couch.

"Really? Well, I though it sounded rude, but if you aren't mad…" He looked in the fire.

"What's the matter?" I asked knowing something was wrong.

"Nothing bad…then again nothing good." I was confused, but this was a Malfoy we are talking about.

"What is it?" I asked taking my hand and pulling his face to look at me.

"I've been asked to join Lord Voldemort. You know, become a Death Eater." He said staring deeply into my eyes. "I don't want to." He said getting up and walking to the fireplace, putting his arm on the mantel.

"Draco, I know you want a different life then your father, but what if you say no?" I was worried he'd say kill.

"I'd be despised from the family of Death Eaters. My father would hate me more than he does now." He said throwing the shot of brandy he walked in with into the fire, causing a flame to surge out of the fireplace.

"Draco. I think if you chose a different life they would treat you this way. They do already. I saw it when we were last together." I said surprised of my honesty.

"Yes. But I'd hate the feeling my mother would have." He said coldly.

"Mother's never loose the feeling they have for their children, even if they do go against the rules. I would know. I ran away when I was young, right before my mother died, and when I came back she had been in a car accident looking for me. My dad was angry. Still not over it. But, when I saw my mother, she told me that she loved me still the same. She died only minutes later. And I knew she died forgiving me." I said starting to cry. It really did happen to me. My real father, Richard DeVour still hated me. Draco took me in his arms and laid me down on the couch and sat on the floor by my side.

"What do you think will happen if I tell them I don't want to?" I was unsure of what to say, but I spoke from my pounding heart.

"Do what you think will be the right path for you." I smiled and he got up and kissed me, now straddling his legs over me. "What?" I said laughing as he smiled down at me.

"You are a beautiful angel." He said leaning down and kissing my forehead, then my nose, and then my lips. It was perfect.

"Draco, do you think that maybe you can help me?" I asked, knowing what I was doing was against protocol.

"What is it?" He mumbled into my lips, moving to my neck.

"My father. He is somewhere in the Dungeons. Can you help me get my father?" I asked sliding my hand up his arm.

"I-I think I can." He said getting up. "But why? I just saw him. He was, helping out with situating women." I couldn't believe it. He was fine. Able to leave the place himself.

"Really? He's been gone for quite some time. Your father gave me a feeling that he was being tortured or something." I said getting closer to a pillow. Draco noticed and slid it under my head. "Thanks."

"My father gives everyone that feeling." He said bending down and kissing me tenderly. "Would you like to have dinner with me and my mother tonight?" He asked grabbing my hand and kissing it, such as he did the night we met.

I couldn't believe it. Dinner, with his mom, already? "Of course." I said kissing his neck as I leaned a bit forward.

"I'll make sure they make a guest bedroom for you…right next to mine." He said kissing me again.

"Great." I said. I was sorry that I'd said yes, since tonight was a meeting, but who could pass an opportunity to get into the Malfoy Mansion before expected. We aren't even deep into the mission, and I'm already sleeping with the enemy.

"Want anything to drink?" He asked walking to the bar.

"No. Not really thirsty." I said still sick from two hours before. "Don't drink the wine." I said warning him.

"What wine?" He asked. I looked and saw the bottle was missing.

"Oh, never mind." I said a bit embarrassed, but why? It was there. Or was it? Draco came back over to me, taking a sip of his drink then taking his shirt off and laying back on top of me kissing me all over, lifting my shirt a little and rubbing my side as we kissed. I laughed when he tickled me.

"Hmm…you do taste good." He said kissing my neck.

"Uh…thanks." I said laughing as I felt his tongue slide over my neck to my ear. "Isn't that my thing?" I said turning him to my side and kissing his chest, biting his lower lip gently as we kissed. I sucked his shoulder as he quickly undid my bra, letting it fall forward. "Draco." I hissed as I heard someone coming back down the hall.

"Oh shit." He said grabbing the straps and putting it a size to small. "Damn." He said looking at my cleavage. It was his fault, but he liked it.

"Get your shirt on." I grabbed it, pulling it on over his head, as he fixed the strand of hair hanging to my side. My long golden hair fell down as he accidentally pulled a bobby pin out.  
"Sorry. Let me fix it." He grabbed his wand and said some type of spell, putting my hair up into a braided crown. "There you go." He said kissing me.

"Your hair." I slid my hand through it, pulling the loose strands to the back of his head. "There you go." I said smiling and kissing him a bit harder. I moaned into his lips and his hand slipped down from my arm, to my hips, then down near my butt. I squirmed a little when he lifted his hand back up and held my lower back as I almost arched at his kiss.

"You are better than I expected." He said laughing as we fell into each other's arms and sat down on the couch. The door opened to David.

"There you are Liz. We are going." He said looking at me then to him, then back to me.

"No hello?" I said sarcastically. "Well, I'm having dinner with Draco and his mother tonight, so you can go without me." I said taking Draco's hand.

"Fine." He said sarcastically back. "Don't care for your father."

"Fine with me." He slammed the door and walked quickly away.

"You handled that well." Draco said taking me closer to him. "You handled that really well." He then stroked my arm as I leaned into him.

**Draco's House**

I awoke next to Draco, sitting in the back of a long Limo. It was dark and I could see Mr. Malfoy sitting as far as he could from Draco and I. Draco was still stroking my arm. Must of fell asleep while lying with him. He was awake. I could tell by his breathing.

"We're here." Mr. Malfoy said walking closer to the opposite door and walking out as it opened for him. "Out now Draco."

"Yes father. Liz." He said stroking my neck. "Wake up. We are here. At my house." He said kissing my head.

"Mmm…hey." I said pretending to have just awoken.

"Hey. Come on. My mother really wants to meet you." He said smiling as he helped me out of the car. I saw his mother at the foot of the steps, leading to the front door. She waved at Draco and smiled at me. I felt that she actually wasn't to be like his father.

"Hello." She said walking to us. "You must be Liz. How do you do?" She said hugging Draco, making him blush in embarrassment, then hugged me.

"Yes. I'm doing great. And you?" I said politely.

"Wonderful. You've made this a very exciting night. We barely have company that has nothing to do with business. Draco was so excited." She said taking me by the arm and guiding me up the stairs.

"Mum…" Draco moaned.

"Oh Draco quit your moaning. We have a guest." She took me inside and the place was beautiful. Antiques stood and sat everywhere. The stairs were like something out of a fairy tale and the smell of something being cooked filled my nostrils and stomach with delight.

"Your home is beautiful. " I gasped looking around. It was.

"Thank you. It took me decades to find the right everything. I got that chair in the parlor from Paris and the other one in Canada. It's so hard to find great furniture these days." She said guiding me up the stairs. "You get the guest bedroom, right next to Draco's as a request from him. Doesn't want you too far away." She said laughing as the doors opened for them. The room was full of the colors gold and burgundy and the bed was huge. It had every type of pillow, blanket, and sheet. The closet was full of towels, gowns and sleepwear.

"Wow." was all I could say. It was magnificent.

"Very. I hope to see you at dinner tonight nice and dressed up. The servants will hem and tailor your dress to a perfect size, if you need it. See you soon you two." She said smiling and kissing Draco's cheek and walking out and the doors closed.

"Mothers." Draco sighed. "Can't live with them, can't live without them." He then tackled me to the bed. "Comfortable?" He said pushing me farther into the bed.  
"Yes." I said kissing him. He kissed me back. My hair fell out as we began to get undressed like before.

"I love you." He said before unbuttoning my blouse. I wore the black bra like usual with this blouse. It almost made him angry that he couldn't take it off any quicker, but he did. "Liz. You really have been hiding out." He said staring at my breasts. I blushed when he kissed my neck and began to massage them. I moaned loudly as he began to take his pants off, revealing black boxers.

"Black boxers, black bra." I said laughing. He laughed back and grabbed my back and rolled me forward, more onto the bed.

"It gets cold. You shouldn't be in here, naked, and not covered." He got up, pulled the covers back, and covered me and jumped into the bed. "Now you are okay." He said pulling me close to him and kissing me. I unzipped my skirt and pulled it down, revealing my matching black panties. I could feel his erection against my leg, and I blushed, surprised at him.  
"God, why are you so handsome?" I rolled on top of him and we began to kiss fiercely. He held back a bit, but dove back in and took control.

He took off his boxers, and did he dare to take my panties off? Oh God, he did. He ripped them of, ripping the string on the sides and pulling them off. He then began to rub my sides, afraid if I'd break under him, but I was strong and in love. But he didn't do anything. He just lay there staring into my eyes. I was afraid if he'd cry or something. But he just smiled and rolled off of me and lay at my side.

"What's the matter Draco?" I said rolling to my side, resting my head on his chest. "Was it I?" I was so afraid it was, but was surprised by his answer.

"No. I don't want to ruin this moment by doing something like that. I'd rather…wait." He said smiling and taking my face and pressing it against his. He smiled at me and I knew what had stopped him; love.

"I love you." I whispered. "God, I love you."

"I love you too." He nuzzled our noses together and he held me close. I could feel his warmth all over. I felt his love seep through the sheets and fall over the house.

**The Question**

I awoke to the sound of someone in the bathroom taking a shower. I got up, noticing I'd been dressed in a silk nightdress with a small silk robe over. It must have been Draco, because on the bed were eight roses, for the eight days we've known each other. How thoughtful.

I walked to the bathroom and saw through the glass Draco showering. I guess we shared a bathroom. His hair lay flattened against his head as the water poured down on him. He took the small bottle and poured it on his head and began to scrub. His eyes were closed, so I had my chance to get in with him and surprise him.

I opened the door; the steam hit me in the face causing me to sweat instantly.

"Liz?" Draco said as he turned.

"Hey stud." I wrapped my arms around him, still in my silk nightdress and kissed him. "Thanks for the roses. I loved them." I said as he went and turned the water off.

"For the eight nights we've known each other. Hey, sorry about earlier." He said opening the door and grabbing a big towel for me. "I just couldn't do that-to you." He hesitated for a second, but then covered me quickly. He grabbed a towel for him and walked into his room, dried himself off, and got dress as I lay on his bed staring at his ceiling.

"You like snakes?" I asked. His ceiling was a mural of a big snake hissing.

"Yes. I really do. That's why I'm a Slytherin." He said smiling. "But then again, Dragon's are a very big thing to me." He smiled at me. He had on black pants and a black shirt. He looked beautiful in them. His face lay gently onto the color.

"You look sexy in that." I said walking to him and kissing him.

"Here, let me dress you." He said walking me to my room.

"Oh, you shouldn't." I said playfully. We walked into my room and Draco went to the closet by my bed. He took out a long black silk Dupioni Dress, with a long blood red robe and put it on the bed. He then grabbed a small pair of silk and laced underwear and went down to my feet and slipped them on over my legs slowly and up to where they belonged under my nightdress. He stared into my eyes and we kissed. He held my nightdress by the ends and pulled it up, breaking the kiss for two seconds, and then kissed me again throwing the nightdress to the floor. We stood by each other, kissing and then he broke the kiss.

"You are glamorous." He said grabbing the dress and bringing it to my skin. He let it drift by my breasts, and my nipples hardened. I felt so overjoyed that this man loved me enough to dress me and not put any big moves on me. "This is a nice dress I picked up. I got it at Madame Malkin's…higher end store." He slipped it over my head after unzipping the back. He turned me around, making my head spin to where he was. He moved my hair to my side, and zipped it up slowly. He then spoke to me, right by my ear. "You are almost ready." He grabbed the robe and slipped it on ever me. "Now all you need is some jewelry." He said going to his room. I followed interested.

"Draco." I heard voices in his room, so I stood back.

"Yes father?" Draco said standing where I could see him.

"Have you made your decision?" He said eyeing the drawer that Draco left open.

"Yes I have sir. But I want to announce it at dinner. You know, to make mother proud." He said breathing slowly.

"Yes." He said. "At dinner." He sneered and walked out of the room, slamming the door.

"I hate you." Draco mumbled, as I walked into the room. "Good thing you stayed there and not in here." He said smiling.

"Yes, but I got so afraid. What if he'd seen us?" I said going over to Draco and putting my arms around his.

"That would have been bad. Though, I bet he'd gotten an eyeful." He said laughing. "Come on. I want you to have this." He went to his drawer and pulled it open. He brought out a small box.

"What is it?" I asked hoping it wasn't a ring, for I was not ready to be asked anything more than dinner with his mom.

"I know it's only been a week of us, but I want you to be," He got down on his knee. Oh God. "my wife. Will you marry me Liz Carigan?" he said holding the ring out. It was a big diamond, cut into the shape of a heart. It had little emeralds around the side of it and it was platinum gold. Must of cost him a fortune.

"I-I…" I looked into his face and saw what hope he had. I couldn't. I wouldn't though. But oh God I did. "Yes Draco. Of course I will." He slipped the ring on me and we hugged and kissed. Did I make a mistake though?

+ ©2003 Portia +

I suck.

Victoria


End file.
